


Right Here

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Steven sometimes gets bad panic attacks. Andrew and Adam know how to help





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this whole fic while having and coming down from a panic attack more or less by myself. All the stuff here is stuff that helps me come down from an attack but doesn't work for everyone

Steven paced around the living room, nerves spiking higher than ever. He didn’t know what was causing his panic. Which made the whole attack worse. Those were the worst ones. Where he couldn’t even find a source to look to in order to calm himself. Only worsening his panic as he tried to find what had caused it. 

He didn’t hear his boyfriends return home until he heard Andrew’s voice.

“Stevie?” Andrew and Adam walked through the door. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Andrew approached his boyfriend carefully. Adam close behind.

“I-I don’t know.” Tears spilled down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself. Shaking like a leaf. “I-I was fine until a little while ago.” 

“Why don’t you sit down, Baby?” Adam suggested, leading Steven gently by the arm to the couch. He complied, dropping heavily down while Adam and Andrew took a seat at either side of him. “It’s all gonna be alright.” Adam’s hand rested on his knee while Andrew began rubbing soothing circles on his back. Steven tried to say something, but only a choked sob came out.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Andrew assured. “Just focus on breathing, okay?” Steven nodded, taking in a shaky breath. Adam squeezed his knee gently. The gesture helping ground Steven just the slightest. He unwrapped his arms slowly from around himself. Shaky fingers grazing Adam’s. “Can you look at one of us? Doesn’t matter who just pick your head up.” 

“Heavy.” Steven forced out, referring to his head. 

“If you can’t that’s okay.” Andrew’s hand had paused it’s circles on Steven’s back. Still pressed firmly, so Steven knew he was there. “We’re right here, Stevie. It’s gonna be okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” He croaked out. His voice hoarse from crying. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Adam insisted. “You never have to be sorry for your anxiety.” Andrew pulled Steven to his chest. Adam’s hand still firmly on his knee. “It’s absolutely not your fault.” Andrew kissed his forehead. “We love you, and we’re here for you.” Steven’s sobs picked up again, and his boyfriends’ hearts broke for him. Adam moved in as close as he could, so that Steven was pressed between the two men. The close contact an attempt to center the panicked man.

“Let it out, Baby.” Andrew cooed. 

“I hate this.” Steven said through his tears. “I hate not knowing why they happen.” 

“We know.” Adam assured. “But you’re so strong. You know that? You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known.” He kissed Steven’s temple softly. “Just tell us if you need anything.” 

Slowly but surely, Steven’s sobs turned into small sniffles, and he lifted his head from Andrew’s chest, looking between his two boyfriends with watery eyes. He was still shaking, but less so. 

“You feeling better?” Andrew asked, moving strands of silver hair from Steven’s face. 

“A little.” he nodded. 

“Can we get you anything?” 

“Water.” 

“Be right back, Stevie.” Adam promised, leaving him alone with Andrew as he went to retrieve the drink. 

“How long were you like that before we got here?” Andrew asked carefully. 

“I don’t know.” Steven admitted. “What time is it?” Andrew checked his watch.

“Almost eight.”

“Two hours.”

“Oh Steven.” Adam came back with the water, placing it gingerly in Steven’s still shaking hand. “You should have called us. We would have been right home.”

“I-I didn-didn’t want to be a burden.” The shaking picked up again, and Adam took the glass. Placing it on the table. Both of them taking one of his hands in their own. 

“You are never a burden.” Adam assured. “I promise. Andrew and I would never be upset with you for needing us. He put a soothing hand on Steven’s cheek. “If something’s wrong we want to be there to help you through it. Just like you’re there for either of us.” Steven looked up and met Adam’s eyes. Adam wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

“We all agreed to this relationship.” Andrew reminded him. “Good times and bad. But you have to let us in during the bad.” 

“We love you so much.” Adam insisted. “And we want to help you however we can.” Steven’s shaking had calmed again, and Andrew picked up the glass. Holding it up to Steven’s lips. He drank greedily. Suddenly realizing how thirsty he was.   
When the glass was empty, Steven seemed much calmer. 

“Thank you.” He said. Both of them giving his hands a squeeze. 

“You don’t need to thank us.” Andrew said. “We’re always happy to help you.”

“I love you two.” A small smile graced his face, suddenly being taken over by a yawn. 

“I think we need to have an early night.” Adam suggested. The other two agreed and Adam and Andrew helped Steven up. The three of them walking to their bedroom. 

They settled in for bed, Steven snuggled between his boys. Andrew and Adam kissing him softly as he drifted off to sleep. Refusing to sleep themselves until they were sure Steven did.


End file.
